


【BBFF】月亮

by Alice010



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice010/pseuds/Alice010
Summary: 弗雷迪发誓，下次他要再说看什么月亮，就直接把沙滩的贝壳吞肚里去。





	【BBFF】月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 怕老福特再翻车，搬过来保险点。

比利承认，尽管自己获得的超能力中没有钢铁之躯的超级听力，但下铺的动静还是能让他从半梦半醒变为完全清醒的状态。  
他轻手轻脚爬下床，差点碰倒靠在床沿的拐杖。  
“你去哪儿？”弗雷迪声音微弱，却在静夜显得格外清晰。比利看到他的眼睛在眨，仿佛盛满窗外的月光，有如黑夜闪烁的宝石。  
“你怎么不睡？”  
“哦，老毛病了。”这话听起来像是活了一个世纪。弗雷迪撑起身子，揉了揉头发，突然睁大眼睛，“你要背着我偷偷出去玩？”  
“我只是下楼倒杯水，你要吗？”  
弗雷迪扫兴的挥了挥手，重新躺下，直到他上铺的兄弟——确切点说，已经算是恋人的比利回来：“我吵到你了吗？”那声音轻飘飘飞进比利的耳朵，软绵绵的，像达拉昨天买的粉色棉花糖。  
他爬上弗雷迪的床，靠墙坐下。  
“老实说，是有一点。”  
“你可以考虑带个耳塞。”弗雷迪把头闷进被子，听起来完全没有愧疚感，也没有进一步表示。房间又陷入沉默，只有刮在窗上被风吹动的树叶声。  
“你在用被子擦眼泪吗？”  
月光倾泻而进，投出一方清明，比利看见弗雷迪露出的半截手指紧紧抓着被子。  
他敢保证弗雷迪在哭，因为他就是被哭声惊醒的。  
弗雷迪没有回答。  
“嘿。”比利拉开被子在一旁躺下，抓住那只想藏起来的手，“你出汗了？”“我做了个梦。”弗雷迪盯着上方漆黑的床板，“梦见我们飞往大都会，可是不知道为什么，你突然失去超能力，直接掉下去，我还没来得及抓住你。”  
比利感觉那只手紧紧抓着自己，紧到就连他自己的手心也开始出汗。  
“为什么我没事，是你掉下去了？”弗雷迪翻身轻轻搂住他的脖子，比利感到那头柔软的卷毛蹭着他的下巴，痒痒的。  
他忍不住回抱，手心覆上薄薄的睡衣，触摸到后背透出的温度。  
“那只是个梦。”比利扬起嘴角，用脸蹭了蹭那头卷毛，“这可真不像你。”“那是因为你还不够了解我。”弗雷迪想松开，却发现怎么挣脱不了那双紧箍在后背的手，“好了，我说完了。明天记得交代数作业。”  
“你要睡了？”  
“也许是，也许不是。”弗雷迪保证，自己一抬头就能撞上比利的鼻子，“你要睡在这儿，等达拉抓个现行吗？”  
他没有听到回答，只是感觉有一只手轻轻摸着他的脸，在上面落下一个吻。  
弗雷迪忍不住颤栗。他们已经好久没这么亲昵了，鬼知道瞒着全家人恋爱是多么艰难痛苦的事，甚至拉个手都要偷偷躲进房间，只是拉手，连做都不敢做，因为他总是控制不住自己的声音。上一次做还是在浴室，比利把喷头开到最大，又让他咬着条毛巾才没有露馅，结果被尤金抱怨洗澡时间太长。  
“我们可以去外面待会儿。”比利爬起身子。  
“去哪儿？”  
“不知道，能飞多远飞多远，今天晚上的月亮很漂亮。”  
“那上面只有一堆陨石坑。”  
弗雷迪总能把富有诗意的东西弄得严肃，不了解的人还以为他这是有意而为之。  
只有比利知道，弗雷迪就是这样，一向如此。  
当他看到弗雷迪弯腰捡起海滩上一块贝壳，更加确信了这点。  
“你知道洛可可艺术么？18世纪流行的东西。”弗雷迪一边观察，一边用指腹轻轻摩挲光滑的外壳，“混合了贝壳和岩石的装饰物，老实说，我曾经想过用这个装饰永恒之岩。”  
“不过，前提是我能让闪电侠帮我穿越时空，请到维特鲁维。”弗雷迪露出一口白牙，“你知道维特鲁维吗？我敢打赌你不知道，他……”“我当然不知道那个什么维。”比利耸肩，他只知道，要是自己再不打断弗雷迪的话，眼前这片海景就真的浪费了，这儿还是弗雷迪亲口要求降落的地点，“闪电侠不可能那样做，太危险了。”  
“这倒是真的。”弗雷迪将贝壳收进口袋，扬起拐杖，一瘸一拐踩着有些坚硬的沙砾，发出像是磨碎的麦片声，一旁的细沙随退潮被一同送回浩瀚深蓝。  
拐杖支撑着他瘦小的身子慢慢向前，在沙滩上留下浅痕。  
比利压下快被吹走的针线帽，小跑追上弗雷迪的步子，留神那只因没有拄拐杖而落单的手。  
那只手几乎缩在袖子里，只露出半截手指。那只手的大小和他的手差不多，也许要再小些。在比利的印象里，弗雷迪的手总是凉的，和他热情似火的滔滔不绝一点都不搭上边。  
比利舔了舔舌头，他很想牵牵那只手。不知是不是荷尔蒙作祟，只是这么一个小小的想法，就让他觉得心跳加快。但这种状态只持续了不到十秒，许是带了盐味的海风钻进鼻子给了行动的勇气，比利牵上那只落单的手。  
弗雷迪望着挂在海平面上近在咫尺的月亮，停下步子，自然的张开手指。  
两只手交叉缠绕，十指紧扣。  
“你知道恩底弥翁吗？”  
“那是谁？”  
“月神塞勒涅的爱人，沉睡在拉特摩斯山。”弗雷迪弯腰坐下，将鞋扔在一旁，看着冲上来的海水浸没脚趾，“比起陨石坑，你大概会喜欢这种故事。”  
“别告诉我是个悲剧。”  
“是不是悲剧，要看你怎么理解了。”  
比利望着幽亮的月亮。他不太了解希腊神话，至少没有弗雷迪知道的多。  
他只是懊恼自己为什么要去接话，打破原本还算浪漫的气氛。弗雷迪刚才的话仿佛在小瞧他。  
虽然那句说的也许没错。  
“嘿，等天气再热些，把尤金他们叫来一起玩吧。”比利觉得肩膀发沉，旁边那只脑袋不知什么时候靠了过来。“相信我，与其把他们叫来海边，不如让尤金去自然馆，佩德罗去健身房，达拉去游乐园。”弗雷迪停顿了一会儿，“等夏令营开始，他们自然就会来了。”  
“你忘了玛丽。”  
“等她从加州回来，夏令营都过去一半了。”弗雷迪道，“还是说，你想看她的泳装？”  
“别胡说！”  
弗雷迪笑了笑，没再理他。  
“也许我们可以组织一次沙赞家族旅行。”比利说着，忽然惊呼，“你的手怎么越来越冷了？”“是有点儿。”弗雷迪的声音听上去满不在乎。  
比利将那只手贴在嘴上，一边吻一边呼气：“要不我们回去吧？”  
话音刚落，那只手已挣脱开去，弗雷迪叹了口气，理了理歪掉的针织帽。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“不冷，谢了伙计。”他摸过拐杖站起，自顾自往前走。  
他很想骂比利不识趣，却觉得自己说这话的样子有点好笑。  
像电视上爱播的那些肥皂剧里为情所扰的傻小子，他才不干呢。  
弗雷迪走着，后背袭来的酥麻感吓得他差点跳起来，他回头，看见比利甩了甩手，脸上写满了天真。  
弗雷迪抖了抖衣服，确定沙子漏光了，这才扬起拐杖：“想尝尝它的厉害吗？”“弗雷迪，你知道这没什么用。”比利笑着看靠近，弗雷迪将拐杖一扔，纵身扑去。  
两具躯体因失重倒在沙滩上。弗雷迪察觉到脖颈传来一股热气，不用猜就知道是比利的呼吸。  
随即那股气息被湿热的唇取代，引得弗雷迪忍不住颤栗。  
“弗雷迪……”比利的声音仿佛透过耳膜，充满魔力，“你那里……”  
不等他说完，弗雷迪抬头封住那只嘴。  
鬼知道他那里什么时候起的反应，总不可能是被灌沙子的时候吧。  
弗雷迪吻着，忽然皱眉。  
比利今晚又没刷牙，还有晚餐的沙拉味。  
他坐起身子，舔了舔嘴。  
“你带糖了吗？”  
比利微微喘气，摸出晚餐时佩德罗给的薄荷糖，弗雷迪抢过撕开糖纸，将那颗小圆球含在嘴里。  
他没再说话，只是静静看着比利，舌头随着那颗圆球慢慢打转，吐到齿间，又卷回嘴里。他看见那双墨绿的眸子越靠越近，耳畔充盈着急促的海浪声，一如正猛烈打鼓的胸膛。  
比利伸舌将湿漉漉的糖球卷进嘴里，随即又滚回弗雷迪口中。薄荷球在呼吸交织的间隙越来越小，直至融化。  
“我想你。”唇舌交缠间，比利听见耳畔微弱的声音，无须多言，他明白弗雷迪的意思。  
只有他明白。  
伴随着窸窣声，弗雷迪的衣物被扔到一边。他安静躺在月光沐浴的银色沙滩上，身体似油画里纯洁无暇的圣子。比利褪下衣裤，紧紧贴住他，长长叹了口气。  
冰冷的海水冲刷而上，浸到了胳膊和脚丫。弗雷迪伸手环住比利的腰，坏心眼的将沙子一股脑抹上去。冰凉的沙粒摩挲着身体，早已没有白日的热气。那双手开始四处游走在身体各个部位，所到之处皆覆上薄薄的细沙。  
比利喘着气，不甘示弱的抓起一把沙子抹上弗雷迪的胸，轻轻匀开，不断涂抹。  
他看见弗雷迪仰头微微张开的嘴，凑上去含住那条快伸出来的舌头。  
双手摩挲的动作越来越快，弗雷迪想叫出来，嘴角流出的津液在提醒自己，比利正粗鲁的入侵他的口腔，把里面搅得天翻地覆。随即他被轻轻拉起，大腿分开坐在胯上，弗雷迪闭上眼睛，那双仿佛是毕加索再世的手从他的肩膀一直滑向臀部。  
原本还算平静的海面蓦然翻滚，海浪掀起，重重拍打在礁石上。弗雷迪抱住比利的头，身体交合的快感自下而上，胸前的沙粒正被那条湿滑的舌头一点点舔开，他不由一阵哆嗦。  
“弗雷迪……你想让我停下来吗？”比利呼吸粗重，弗雷迪细嫩光滑的臀让他渐渐失去理智，他忍不住伸手一拍，头顶传来一声咒骂。  
自己当初就不该带比利去Booty Trap，他的身体比自己想象的还要结实有力。  
弗雷迪仰头，眺望着夜空有些模糊的月亮，蓦然想到老旧电视剧里的一段话。  
别离开那里，下次就不是梦了。下一次就是真的了，所以别离开，很快我们会到那里。  
到那里，到达无际空间，到达虚渺的天际，到达那里，与孤立为敌，与星为邻，长期苦等，不竭等候。  
翻卷的浪花愈发汹涌，弗雷迪眼中的明月开始摇摇欲坠，他希望比利快点，再快点，却发觉到口的话只是破碎的呻吟。  
弗雷迪的双目逐渐失神。

弗雷迪不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来时，他和比利如同伊甸园的亚当，并排躺在沙滩上。  
海面已归为平静，天空泛起淡粉，弗雷迪想起新闻报道过的哈勃岛，那儿就连沙子也是粉色的。  
他侧头，比利还在睡梦中，呼吸随着海浪起伏。  
弗雷迪坐起，慢慢向昨晚被自己扔到一边的衣物和拐杖爬去。  
才刚刚日出，Vasquez夫妇肯定还没睡醒，幸运的话，他们能赶回去冲个澡。  
穿戴完毕，弗雷迪支起拐杖，浑身酸痛。  
他暗自咒骂，抓起比利的衣物，一瘸一拐靠近，朝那张脸扔去。  
衣物下登时传来一声微弱的呜咽。  
“等太阳出来把沙子烤熟，一定特别有意思。”  
“什么？”比利抓下衣物，有些迷糊。  
“我的意思是，把衣服穿上，我们该回去了。”弗雷迪转身，下体再度传来酸痛。  
见鬼，都是那把沙子惹的祸，比利昨天就不该扔那把沙子。  
弗雷迪想了想，随即发觉好像是自己先忍不住扑倒了恋人。  
做都做了，再后悔也没用。  
“Shazam！”身后传来霹雳声，弗雷迪来不及回头，身子蓦然腾空落进一个宽阔的胸膛。  
“抓紧咯，不然掉下去的就是你自己了。”  
他竟然还记着自己昨晚的噩梦。  
来不及多想，耳边呼啸的风提醒着自己正飞在高空。弗雷迪压着头上的针线帽，有些不满。  
“我能变身。”  
“我当然知道。”费城英雄愉悦的声音飘在风中，忽远忽近，“这是出于绅士该有的礼貌。”  
弗雷迪发誓，下次他要再说看什么月亮，就直接把沙滩的贝壳吞肚里去。


End file.
